


Cocky

by kingdeanx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, cockiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Dean trying to win you over by saving you from a potential death.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x You, dean winchester x male reader
Kudos: 10





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoy!!! 😌

_____________________________________________Dean had kept you behind him, not wanting you to get hurt, his arm guarded you from behind, letting him know you were safe and sound.

Holding the flashlight in one hand and a salt in the other, you both entered the last room of the house. “Stay close” you heard the deep raspiness of Dean’s voice. 

Whispering back with a “i will” he proceeded to twist the cold, metal knob slowly, not wanting to awake anything in the process of trying to destroy the bones of the demon terrorising the family.

Everything seemed to be clear, but dean wasn’t be to precocious at all, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if anything happend to you. 

It wasnt until you both heard a loud thud downstairs, and sam crying out that you both turned to eachother, a worried look on your faces. Dean began to run down the stairs, you quickly followed behind. 

“shit...SAMMY” you heard the grunts coming from sam, reaching the bottom of the stairs and entering the kitchen, sam held against the wall. 

You both saw the man...it was him...he had yellow eyes...it was the thing that killed Dean’s mother. On instinct you grabbed the salt and the shotgun from Dean’s hands. 

Dean tries to pull you back but you shrugged him off, “y/n, please dont...he’s dangerous” you heard the shouts from dean but you didnt listen.

“Hey fuck face” the demon turned, a smirk stood proudly on his face. “Oh another cocky one” the yellow eyed demon laughed.

You didn’t think twice before shooting him. “Let...go...of...sammy”. He did. Dropping him to the floor aloud dean to check on him, blood travelling from his skull, covering the right side of his face. 

“Shit” you heard the deep grunts leaves dean as he tried to clean sam up as best as he could. “It’s time to stop” he chuckled again, this time taunting you, “i think it’s time for you to stop...isn’t it?” You furrowed your eyebrows, hearing the shuffling of dean. 

“Y/N GET AWA-“ he was cut off by your screams, the demon throwing you into the wall, you bashed your head into the hard material, falling suddenly as you blacked out. 

Before Dean could do anything, the dark mist left the now dead vessel lying on the floor. Turning to you, Dean picked you up, sam helping, “son of a bitch” 

(Bunker) 

You awoke to the stinging on your forehead, your heavy eyes adjusting to the light. “D-dean?” He stopped wiping at your gash, smiling down at you.

“Right here with ya” winking at you as you sat up slowly, you shook your head, blush rising in your cheeks. “Dean...shut up” that’s when he chuckled, “what? Done nothing wrong” you sighed, rolling your eyes. 

“What sweetheart?” That’s when he smirked. “You just did it...again” he sighed, wiping away the deep gash once again, “shit” you muttered underneath your breath, dean laughing, “its gonna sting honey”. 

You really hated when dean pointed out the obvious, “no shit winchester”.

Dean had already stiched you up, but he was cleaning away the blood still present, which still stung but you couldn’t he serious for one minute without dean being his cocky, flirty, usual self. 

“You asked for it winchester” this time you grabbed him by his leather jacket, lips present over yours “one more thing, i know you like me” you both kisses, dean dropping the alcohol covered cotton ball, his hands now moving to your face.

It was like you just kissed your everlasting love, dean fucking winchester, the dean winchester, the hunter, the badboy, the cocky brother.

Dean pulled you from those thoughts, blush in his face, “i-i uh...i” dean got up and shrugged his shoulders, “im nothing special”. 

You rolled your eyes once again, “stop fishing for compliments winchester and fix me up”. Dean nodded, before sitting down, he tripped on the chair falling into the bed, you let out a chuckle. 

“Shut it” dean spat, you both kept chuckling, “well...what did you think?” You furrowed your eyebrows, “about the kiss” you turned to him, “if anything dean...I’ve had better” you got up and patted his shoulder. 

Leaving the room it took dean a few seconds before he closed his lips in surprise, finally shutting up his cocky replies, running after you, “really...are you sure?”


End file.
